For You
by yuris ris
Summary: "Aku disini untukmu akan slalu untukmu. wlaupun dia tlah mencampakkanmu aku akan berada disini untuk mu" Hanya untukmu. warning : Bad summary


Chapter 1

**Rated T+**

**Dislaimer : Masashi kishimoto **

**Warning!: Typo, AU, OOC, Crack pair dsb **

**Don't like don't read selamat membac****a.**

_**"Aku rasa,,, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini."**_

Rasa sakit bagai dihantam benda berat. Bagai tercekik benda tak kasat mata yang melilit kencang di lehernya, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

_**"Aku tahu hubungan kita memang selalu baik-baik saja, bahkan nyaris tak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara kita.**_

_**...**_

_**Tapi,,, justru itulah yang membuatku melakukan hal ini. Hubungan ini terasa hambar untukku, hingga... membuatku bosan padamu. Maafkan aku."**_

Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Ia benci akan perasaan ini. Ia ingin menghilangkan semuanya dari hidupnya. Ia menatap dinding pembatas atap sekolah yang tak begitu tinggi di hadapannya. _'Tidak ada cara lain, ini memang jalan satu-satunya.'_ Pikirnya.

"Hey, turun! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Teriak seorang siswa, saat melihat sesosok siluet yang berdiri angkuh lalu berjalan di dinding pembatas atap sekolah.

"Kau bisa mati jika sampai terjatuh." Seru murid lainnya. Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia tertegun dengan perkataan yang di dengarnya. **MATI** benarkah itu yang diinginkannya?

Ia melirik ke bawah melalui ekor matanya. Berbagai tatapan pun ia dapatkan, dari yang menghawatirkan sampai yang mencemooh.

Tak membuang waktu lama, ia berbalik lalu melompat kecil menuruni pembatas atap sekolah yang tak begitu tinggi, dan pergi begitu saja dari tempatnya semula. menyisakan helaan nafas lega dari berbagai pihak.

Suara bel berbunyi bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melangkah keluar dari atap sekolah. Langkah ringan itu terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah lengang dan sepi menandakan para murid telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran. Namun tidak baginya ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan hal itu.

"Ten ten kau mau pergi kemana, Asuma-sensei datang sebentar lagi." Seru seorang gadis berkucir empat, mencegah sang gadis berambut coklat yang kala itu malah melewati kelasnya begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk memasukinya.

"Pulang." Jawabnya datar, lalu berlalu begitu saja tak mempedulikan sosok gadis yang kini menunduk dengan senyum kegetiran terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ia merindukannya. sosok gadis berambut coklat yang dulu, yang slalu tersenyum manis dan ceria. Kini, ia tak ada lagi. sekarang ia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi sosok yang dingin dan pendiam.

"Sudahlah Temari, jangan di pikirkan mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri."

"Mungkin kau benar, Lee." Temari menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh, ia mendapati sosok pria dengan pakaian yang cukup aneh menurutnya karena warnanya yang hijau dan ehem ketat. HIJAU,KETAT "Hey! sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memakai pakaian itu di sekolah. Pakai seragam mengerti kalau tidak aku akan melaporkan mu pada guru bp." Serunya marah.

Lee menghela nafas panjang lalu ia masuk ke kelas. "Keluar deh sifat aslinya."

Gadis berambut coklat itu bersiap melompati pagar. Namun ia menghentikan aksinya saat ia menemukan dua, bukan tiga orang pria berada didekat pagar sekolah yang terbuka.

"Oh, jadi kau berniat sekolah di sini. Sekolah konoha ini terlalu bagus dimasuki pembuat onar sepertimu." Ten ten melangkah mendekat kearah ketiga pria itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi di sana. Di dapatinya pria berambut kuning aka Naruto dan pria bertato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya aka Kiba tengah menghadang seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan berambut yang mMm mirip pantat ayam menurutnya namun ia tak mengenalnya. Posisinya yang berada di belakang pria itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

"Jadi ini pilihan terakhir mu, masuk di sekolah ternama seperti konoha ini. Asal kau tahu saja kau tak akan bisa berbuat onar di sekolah ini, karena sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menghabisimu." Cecar Naruto emosi. _Ada apa ini tidak biasanya Naruto yang terkenal murah senyum itu jadi penuh emosi. _Ten ten mengalihkan pandangan'y pada pria itu, dan hebat ia tak brgeming sedikit pun tetap angkuh di posisinya.

"Sepertinya ia menantangmu, Naruto." Perkataan Kiba sukses membuat Naruto semakin emosi. hingga membuat naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat pada wajah pria itu. Namun belum sempat kepalan itu mengenai pria itu sebuah tangan menghentikan gerak tangan Naruto dan sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di lokasi termasuk Ten ten menoleh pada si pelaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa bunyi bel tadi kurang keras untuk membuat kalian mematuhi peraturan." Ujar sebuah suara yang sukses membuat hawa menjadi mencekam. Meskipun wajah bertopeng'y tersenyum tapi tetap saja aura ini mampu membuat orang pingsan seketika.

"Kak,,,ka,,shi-sen..."

"Masuk ke kelas atau kalian akan di beri hukuman."

"Ba,,baik Sensei." ucap naruto dan Kiba serempak lalu berhambur dari tempat perkara."Kalian juga, Uciha Sasuke,,,, Ten ten." Lanjut kakshi sambil berlalu yang di jawab dengan satu anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam di posisi masing-masing hingga tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat dan tanpa basa basi pula mereka berlalu begitu saja ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Tanpa sapaan tanpa senyuman dan tanpa kata.

TBC

Hehey selesai juga nih pict :-D

Klau ada salah tulisan atw sebagainya mhon di maklumi y. Maklum masih newbie

Mohon Review'y minna karena review minna akan menjadi semangat ku buat ngelanjutin story ini.

14 Desember 2013


End file.
